


Cause Who Can Blame Him?

by MetalArmMagnets



Series: You have a oneshot! And you have a oneshot! Everybody have a oneshot! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers are kinda like a family, Hot Chocolate, I basically kept the new characters and ignored the rest of the film, I blame my friends, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Very brief reference to Howard Stark and the stuff he may have done to Tony, complete and utter fluff, i don't know how to tag, kind of, they wanted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalArmMagnets/pseuds/MetalArmMagnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't like hot chocolate at 3am?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause Who Can Blame Him?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertUserNameHerePlease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertUserNameHerePlease/gifts).



It had been a long drawn out battle that left them all weary but it was hard to shut down after forced alertness. Tony swore quietly under his breath as his tired fingers dropped the screw for the third time. Pushing away from his worktable he angrily scrubbed at his eyes and, rising, stumbled over to the coffee machine, caffeine is always the answer for tired bodies right?

“Where the fuck did my coffee go?” He had opened the cupboard to find a distinct lack of his godly nectar. Tony’s head hit the door of the neighbouring cupboard with a dull ‘thunk’ as he tried to fight of his bone deep tiredness. He had tried to sleep but with his mind still racing and a severe lack of blonde muscle lying next to him (No, not Thor that would be weird) sleep did not come easy.

Now Tony couldn’t even work on his projects or fix the damage done to his suit in the last battle. Some of the lasers had melted parts of the chest plate. (Who the fuck thought giving genetically mutated snails lasers was a good world domination plan?) Sighing, Tony stumbled out of his workshop, tapping DUM-E a goodnight, and upstairs to the kitchen. Maybe he would go watch Steve train or convince him up to bed to chase away their lingering demons for another night, wrapped together under the covers in the dark.

When he reached the door to the kitchen, Tony was surprised to see he wasn’t alone. Clint was stirring something in a pan and humming gently. He was clad in some pyjama pants and a purple t-shirt but barefoot.

“I thought I was the insomniac shellhead,” Clint hadn’t even turned around but despite being partially deaf he always seemed to know when someone else was in the room, some freaky ninja sense was Tony’s best theory.

“Just cause Cap makes me go to bed doesn’t mean I sleep like a regular human hawkass,” Tony had ambled closer and was now sniffing at the pan. “Wait is that Nutella?”

“Yes now go make yourself useful get me 11 mugs.”

Tony wandered over to the cupboard before the words caught up.

“11?”

This time Clint turned to face him properly with an eyebrow raised, Tony also noticed that his T-shirt had a cartoon hulk on it, “You know you don’t do that eyebrow thing as well as Tasha.”

Waving his hand vaguely in the air Clint replies, “You don’t think we’re the only non-sleepers in this tower do you?”

“JARVIS?” Tony glances up at the ceiling waiting for answers.

“Sir, Master Barton is correct. Eleven members of the Avenger’s team are currently awake. However, Miss Foster is currently asleep in her room and The Vision is recharging in his.” JARVIS had his voice and algorithm back due to Vision donating it back. Vision had decided JARVIS was more important to Tony than he let on and so fixed the program and gifted it back to its inventor.  
Frowning at his hands Tony starts pulling down mugs, the soft clinks of the ceramic becomes the only noise apart from Clint’s stirring and faint humming. It feels almost… domestic. Shaking his head suddenly Tony turns to jump on the counter when he glances at the doorway. Wanda stands there like a lost child, hovering like she isn’t sure if she’s welcome in the quiet kitchen.

  
“I came to get some milk,” She mumbles out the words like she’s scared of the consequences despite having lived at the tower for almost two years.

  
“I have enough hot chocolate for you and your brother. It’s yours if you want it.”

Tony watches as her eyes widen at Clint’s words. Tony smiles at her with a note of sadness. His mind goes back to memories of a dark haired man with flying fists, provoked by similar words, and of caring touches and hot chocolates by a British butler and chocolate haired mother. The noise of shuffling feet reaches him through the daze as a newly returned Banner enters the kitchen slipping past Wanda to lean his head on Clint’s shoulder.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Bruce turned his face into Clint's shoulder and hummed along to a song only they knew.

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it then,” Tony jumped down from the counter and made his way to the entrance by Wanda.

“Hey shellhead,” Tony turns on his heel to face Clint, who now has his arm around Banner and his head craned to look at Tony, “All awake Avengers assemble in the living room in ten ‘kay”

Spinning back to the exit, Tony makes a vague noise of agreement and heads off to find the other Avengers.

He found Steve sparring with Bucky in the most basic of the 3 gyms. Tony had installed a training one for team tactics that could withstand the Hulk, a specialised one with various weapons, obstacles and terrains, and this one. It contained matted areas for one on one sparring/yoga/whatever that hippie shit was that Bruce did every goddamned morning. Tony also had a running track in one of the basement levels for supersoldiers, falcons and sarcastic sprinters.

Steve and Bucky, usually so balanced and powerful, looked tired and their punches fall without much effect.

“Shoutout to my favourite active insomniacs!” Tony may have been enjoying the view of a shirtless Steve with rippling muscles but he did not want to know what Clint would do to him if he didn’t get everyone to the living room on time. Both Steve and Bucky stopped, startled, and simultaneously turned to face Tony, exhausted, haunted looks in their eyes though Steve’s seemed to get a little lighter at the sight of Tony.

“If you two are about to eyefuck each other count me out.” Barnes rolled his eyes at the pair and started unwrapping the bandage from his human hand. If Tony was here that meant he was going to lose his sparring partner.

“I was here to tell you about hot chocolate but I guess you don’t want any Barnes." Tony smirked as he saw the flash of terror at the prospect of losing the chocolaty treat he’d come to adore. It soon hardened out again into a look of apathy however. “It’s Barton's and if you want it everyone’s meeting in the living room in 10,” He had hardly finished speaking by the time Bucky was moving.  
Tony watched as Steve rolled his eyes at his best friend practically skipping to the lift and pressing the floor button. Moving towards Tony, Steve grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head despite the pout that formed on Tony’s face. The pout was removed rather effectively with a kiss from his favourite supersoldier and the feeling of strong fingers lacing with his.

“You said something about hot chocolate,” this was mumbled against Tony’s lips and Steve received a hum of agreement in return.

Steve pulled Tony towards the second lift but was stopped from pushing the floor button by a pouting Tony.

“Hawkass said I have to collect the others first.”

“Sir it seems Miss Romanoff has been found by Master Barnes. Master Thor seems to have already entered ‘the pit’ and Master Pietro is already on the floor though I cannot get a lock on his precise location.”

Tony smiled up at the familiar voice, Steve was the one to speak however, “Thanks Jarvis. Where could we find Rhodey and Sam?”

“Master Rhodes appears to be searching for Sir in his labs and Master Wilson appears to be in his personal kitchen. Shall I request that they travel to the communal ‘pit’?”

“That would be great, thank you Jarvis.” Steve turns to smile at Tony and receives a small kiss at the side of his mouth as a reward for helping out. JARVIS starts the lift automatically as Steve wraps his arms around Tony’s smaller frame pressing his face into the messy brown hair.

When they reach the floor Steve releases Tony and he stumbles a bit before clutching at Steve’s hand again and they walk into the living room. Tony had installed a whole floor that descended like a pit that was full of blankets pillows and a flatscreen TV. The floor had a small kitchenette that was mostly used for making quick snacks. All the others had gathered inside the pit clutching at mugs of hot chocolate.

Bucky was sitting with his arm around Natasha who was huddled into his side wearing a loose tank top and pyjama bottoms with fossils on them, Tony smirked at that and Steve nudged him gently with his elbow. Clint had his ankles intertwined with hers and his head rested on Bruce’s shoulder. On the lowered part Wanda and Pietro sat huddled together under several blankets; Pietro seemed to be wearing a large knitted sweater and Wanda had been wearing a red hoodie and black sweatpants. On the other side of the pit sat Rhodey and Sam similarly clad in greys and blacks. Along from them slept Thor, hot chocolate finished on the floor beside him, clad in only a pair of bright gold boxers that Tony had given to him as a joke one Christmas...

Tony and Steve climbed into the pit and Tony stretched out on the section they’d been left as Steve went to pIck up Thor’s discarded cup and collect their own hot chocolates. Steve handed Tony his before curling up next to him. Tony looked at his team, his family and if memories of raised fists and guilt complexes melt away in the warm embrace of his love, then who can blame him really.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a fun thing to do instead of revision... I blame my friends entirely. They wanted fluff and so I gave them fluff. Find me on tumblr at geekinapocketwatch!  
> This will also probably turn into a series of oneshots


End file.
